1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive lighting. More specifically, the invention relates to ambient lighting within the passenger compartment of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Most automotive vehicles are provided with various sources of light in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Generally, interior vehicle lighting is one of three types: general lighting, task lighting, and ambient lighting.
General lighting is typically provided by mounting a light assembly to the roof or headliner of the vehicle. When mounted in this fashion, light is directed from the light assembly downwardly, generally bathing the interior of the vehicle with light. Sometime this arrangement includes lenses that direct the emitted light at a specific location or in a specific direction. For example, the light might be directed to facilitate the reading of a document, such as a map, by an occupant of the vehicle. This type of lighting is referred to as task lighting. Task lighting may be incorporated in a lamp assembly that also includes general lighting or may be provided by way of an independent lamp assembly.
The third type of lighting mentioned above is the ambient lighting. This type of lighting dimly lights the interior, or a portion of the interior, of the vehicle. The ambient lighting can come in many forms. One typical form is to provide a light assembly incorporated into the feature of the vehicle. For example, light assemblies are sometimes provided on the trim panel of a door so as to direct light so that the foot-well area for the front seat of the vehicle is dimly lit.
For each of these types of lighting techniques, it is well known to use a variety of different types of lights sources. The light sources themselves may be incandescent bulbs, light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other types of sources.